When Alya and Nino are sick
by KseniaLynn
Summary: Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien all made plans together for the day, but how will it go with Adrien and Marinette when Nino and Alya are home sick?
1. Chapter 1

Date? Date

It wasn't a date. Adrien knew that it was originally going to be all four of them. Alya, Nino, Marinette, and he were all going to meet up at Mari's bakery and hangout, but it was only after he had arrived to meet them did he get a text from his best friend saying he was sick. The blond replied with good wishes to get better because he didn't mind hanging out with Alya and Marinette without him. He waited a little longer outside of the bakery, but Alya was no where in sight. The only face he recognized was…Nathaniel?

"Hey, Adrien! What's going on? Are you planning on going in to the bakery?" He greeted with a cheerful smile. Adrien remembered when he was akumatized. He probably still has a ginormous crush on Marinette, and for some reason that made him feel a little on edge.

"Oh, no. I'm just waiting for Marinette," he answered. He was also waiting for Alya…why didn't he say that too. Just then he got another text from Alya saying that she was also sick and to enjoy the day with Mari. Well that solved that problem.

"Oh, really? Are you taking her out on a date?" He asked. He sounded a little apprehensive, and Adrien couldn't help but feel pride that the red head thought he was on a date with Mari. He opened his mouth to say no, but was honestly surprised to hear a different word leave his lips.

"Yes."

"Oh, you're so lucky! Marinette is so kind and gracious. Some guys only dream of being in your shoes right now," he gushed. Adrien blinked and felt irritated at the information he presented. Who are "some guys"? Why were they so desperate to date Marinette.

"Uh…thanks?" Adrien felt awkward. He didn't know why he was responding this way to other guys being interested in Mari. Just the other day he was trying to hook Nino up with her…wait, why was that irritating him now? His thoughts were interrupted when Marinette finally stepped out of the bakery.

"Sorry I took so long, my parents had to make sure I was slathered in enough sunscreen before going out," she apologized. How cute.

"It's okay. I wasn't waiting long," he assured her. She smiled and then noticed Nathaniel.

"Oh, hey Nath. What's up?" She greeted. Wait did she call him Nath? Since when did they use nicknames with each other? Did she like him?

"H-hey Marinette. Nothing much. I was just walking by, but I won't get in the way of your date. Have fun!" He said and walked off in the direction he was already headed. Adrien felt his face turn pink at the mention of date, but it was nothing compared to Marinette's tomato red face. It was almost as red as Nathaniel's hair.

"W-what gave him the idea that were on a d-date?" She stuttered mostly to herself. Adrien shrugged.

"Uh, who cares? He was probably making assumptions. Anyways, did you get Alya's and Nino's texts?"

"Yeah, I saw that they were both sick. Alya said to just go on without her, but I feel like we should visit them to make sure they're okay," she said. Wow, she really was super sweet. Of course he already knew that he probably just didn't notice it as much as it was happening.

"Uh, why don't we let them rest and hang out for a while? Then we can check up on them," he suggested. Call him selfish but he didn't want to get sick either, and he was kinda looking forward to just hanging out with Mari. He didn't get to do it often, but when he did it was always enjoyable.

"You're right, they're probably tired. We can hit the bowling ally and the park before visiting them and seeing if they feel better enough to go to the museum like we planned," she said and pulled out her phone.

"That sounds like a good idea. Are you telling them the new plan?" He asked peering over her shoulder. She nodded and quickly typed out a message. It was only after she hit send and looked up did she realize how close he was. Her flush returned to her face.

"Sounds good, let's go," he replied.

"O-okay," she stuttered.

They headed off towards the direction of the bowling ally and checked out their shoes and a lane. The two of them talked about whatever, and joked and teased each other like friends do. Mari turned out to be a rather mediocre bowler, and Adrien had picked up the hobby when his dad installed their own private ally in the mansion. He wasn't a pro, but he was better than most since his dad also rented out a coach when he found out Adrien was playing around in there. He took this opportunity to teach Mari a few things the coach had taught him, and found himself lingering his hands a little over hers when he adjusted her grip. He also found himself touching her anywhere that felt casual or natural. Such as her arm or her shoulder or the small of her back. Did she notice? He couldn't tell. The lighting was too terrible to see any real color on her cheeks. After a couple rounds they were both a little hungry and decided to snack here. Adrien went to get them some food, and was disappointed to return to Kim and Max talking to Marinette.

"I didn't know you bowled, Marinette. I bet you're no where as good as me," Kim said in his usual cocky tone.

"I would bet on it too. I'm not that good, but Adrien is helping me out. He's so good," she said as he approached the three of them.

"Kim isn't that good. He doesn't make the right angle or calculations to get a strike, so he mostly gets spares," Max squeaked. Marinette giggled and Adrien felt like melting at the sound. He stood passively next to her and tried to smile at his class mates, but ended up only kinda smiling at them. Half smiling…half glaring?

"Are you two on a date?" Kim asked. Marinette blushed and Adrien finally smiled.

"Oh n-no! Alya and Nino planned to be here, but got sick unfortunately. We're going to visit them later," Marinette informed them.

"Both of them? Ew, that means they probably passed it on to each other by making out. That's how all couples get sick," Kim said with a disgusted look on his face. Marinette laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised," she agreed. Adrien couldn't help but glare at Kim for making Marinette laugh like that. Sure her laugh and smile was a lot more genuine when it was just the two of them, but he still didn't like that she laughed with him. He didn't even make a pun. Max must've noticed Adrien's hostile gaze because he was tugging on Kim's sleeve and telling him they should get back to their game. They said goodbye to Adrien and Marinette before returning to their lane.

"That was weird. Why did they leave all of the sudden?" Mari wondered out loud. Adrien shrugged and handed her her food.

"I dunno."

"And why does everyone think we're on a date? That's so weird," she murmured.

"They're just being annoying," he replied bitterly.

"Annoying? It's a fairly innocent question."

"If you ask me it seemed like Kim was flirting with you," he said and glared at the unsuspecting boy three lanes down. Marinette laughed, snapping his attention back to her. He cocked his brow.

"You're really funny, Adrien," she snorted.

"Uh…thanks?"

"Kim wasn't flirting with me. He and Max are totally a thing. Didn't you notice?" She pointed out. Adrien glanced back at the two boys. They did seem…rather affectionate with each other.

"Oh…no, I didn't," he admitted. Marinette giggled and patted his shoulder.

"You're silly, Adrien," she told him. The blond looked down at her and smiled as she continued to laugh a little longer. He felt dumb in the face and he couldn't look away. When she met his eyes her cheeks burned up and she quickly looked away.

"W-we should go to the park now. Our game is like done, right?" She spoke with a bit of a stutter again. No matter how casual she felt around him he always made her feel giddy and numb. She was struggling to properly use her head.

"Uh, sure. That sounds like a good idea," he nodded. Her phone buzzed in her pocket again and she quickly checked the message and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, Alya is being stubborn and insisting that we don't visit and Nino hasn't even read the message yet. He's probably sleeping," she complained.

"Why doesn't Alya want us to visit?" Adrien asked looking over her shoulder. He caught a quick glance of her message, but could only decipher the words "help me" before she pulled away and hunched over her device. He was so close. Not that she minded, but has he ever heard of personal space?

"S-she says she doesn't want to get us sick," she lied. The real reason Alya didn't want them to visit was because she wanted Marinette to be alone with Adrien for a longer time. Mari on the other hand was begging for some company because frankly he was acting a little weird with Kim and such.

"That's thoughtful of her," he bit his tongue before he could finish his sentence. He desperately wanted to ask what the real reason was because he was certain Alya wouldn't fret about that so seriously.

"Y-yeah. I told her that we insist, a-and that we'll be there soon," she told him and pressed send on her phone before returning it to her purse.


	2. Chapter 2

It's totally a date

Adrien gave her a skeptical look before she hurriedly rushed them to the out of the bowling ally and to the park. This whole endeavor has been confusing for both of them, and Mari could only handle being in a stuffy bowling ally for so long. It was only until they got to the park did she realize she was holding his hand the entire time. Adrien did notice from the moment she grabbed it to drag him out of the bowling ally, but had no desire to point it out because he kinda enjoyed the feeling of her soft hand in his. Although when she did notice she instantly pulled it away, turning beat red and apologizing profusely.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," he smiled.

"O-okay. I wont do it again," she promised. He chuckled.

"Don't promise me that. I kinda got used to it." Did he really just say that? Marinette blinked at him in surprise and felt herself start to internally freak out. What the fuck?

"O-oh, um…" before she could finish whatever she was saying a yellow cardigan caught her eye. None other than Chloé was approaching them with a smug grin on her face.

"Oh, Adrikins!" She shouted and practically threw herself on him. Adrien caught her and a look of disgust flickered across his face before he gently pulled her off.

"Uh, hey Chloé," he greeted politely despite how irritated he was with another distraction from his not date with Marinette.

"What are you doing here with her? We're you so bored she was your last option? You could've called me, y'know? I'm soo much more fun," she rattled on and clung on to him. Marinette rolled her eyes and shook her head. Adrien noticed and couldn't help but feel the same.

"Er sure Chloé, but I made plans with her a while ago," he replied. Mari looked up at him. Yeah, he made plans with her…and Nino and Alya. Had he already forgotten this was originally a four person plan.

"That's funny, Adrien," she patronized and pinched his nose. He frowned as she turned to Marinette.

"So how did you trick him in to 'hanging out' with you? Or do you think it's a date?" She inquired rudely. Adrien glared at her.

"I-I didn't-"

"Chloé, stop letting your jealousy make you so rude. I can go on a date if I want to," Adrien said. Marinette blinked over at him with wide eyes as Chloé glared at him over her shoulder.

"Seriously? You have so many better options," she scoffed.

"Marinette isn't an option. She's a person," he replied and stepped closer to wrap an arm around Mari's waist. She had to stop herself from squeaking when he pulled her closer and she was suddenly in contact with Adrien. His hand rested so close to her hip, and she felt like she was going insane. He was saying they were on a date…and that he wanted it to be a date?

"Ugh. This is stupid. I'm leaving now, so have fun on your little 'date'," she quipped curling her fingers as air quotes. The pair watched her as she left and they both gave a sigh of relief once she was out of sight.

"What a pain. It irritates me how awful she is to everyone, and then puts me up on a pedestal," he said glaring at the direction Chloé marched off to.

"Honestly, it's really annoying. Just because she's the mayors daughter and has all the money she could ever want doesn't mean she has to be a brat," she agreed and then sighed.

"That's what I like about you. You're humble and kind…and everything she's not," she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. He smirked down at her, but she was still glaring at the same direction he was looking at.

"Yeah?" He spoke. His soft tone tugged her back to the present and she realized how close they were. Somehow her own arm had curled around his waist and her other hand was resting on his chest. His thumb rubbed against her blazer and she looked up at him.

"What else do you like about me?" He asked. His voice sounded innocent, but his eyes told another story. She blushed.

"Um…I-I like how you treat people with kindness and respect," she stuttered vaguely. He laughed.

"C'mon, that can't be it. What else?" He nudged.

"Uh I-I like how patient you are. Like earlier when you were teaching me how to bowl…and I messed up like five times in a row," she told him. His smile turned in to a grin.

"It was my pleasure. What else?" He pressed on both in the conversation and her waist. She squeaked.

"U-uh-hm, w-why don't you tell me some things y-you like about me," she stuttered. He blinked down at her. There was suddenly millions of things he liked about her that he could say. It was impossible to narrow it down.

"I like the way you laugh. I think it's cute," he blurted. Fuck. That was probably not the best to open with. She turned red.

"M-My laugh?"

"Yeah. I think it's adorable, but I hated it when Kim made you laugh. It didn't feel the same," he admitted. Damn, why did he feel like being so honest with her. It felt like his tongue had not filter. She turned a shade deeper. Hate was a really strong word.

"K-Kim? Why Kim?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I dunno. All I know was that I just hated knowing he made you laugh."

"Do you have something against Kim?" She questioned.

"Not really. That's why I found it so odd," he told her. Marinette had gotten a little more comfortable with being so close together and looked around for a bench. She moved out of his grasp and grabbed his hand to lead him to a shady spot and sat down with him.

"Kim can irritate anyone, so I wouldn't be surprised if your annoyance was short lived. It's almost like a superpower the way he can tick off anyone," she said and giggled at her own sort of joke. He smiled at the sound, his hand still wrapped around hers.

"With that kinda bad luck, he might be Chat Noir," he added, knowing very well that he wasn't. Marinette laughed hard at that idea. Kim? Her trusted partner? No way. Her reaction made his smile grow and his thumb rub affectionately against the back of her hand.

"No way. Thats ridiculous. I've met Chat Noir and he's no where near as arrogant as Kim," she told him.

"Yeah? You met him another time?"

"Uh, yeah it was just like last week or something when that giant robot from mega strike attacked us. He saved me from being level up points," she replied.

"What did you think that time? Was he super cool and heroic?" He questioned.

"Oh, um…" she honestly thought Chat Noir was a dork and that everything he did was a little flashy. She was grateful for him saving her and assuring her Adrien was safe, but she wasn't impressed with all his flips and shit.

"H-he was okay. He did his job," she settled on. Adrien's smiled flatted. Was she not impressed with all those barrel rolls he did? He did so many to impress her.

"Well I'm glad he saved you. When we split up I was worried about you," he told her. She blushed.

"Y-you were?" She stuttered. She suddenly became very aware of her hand in his. He nodded.

"Of course. I care about you," he spoke softly. She blushed deeper, but kept her eyes on his.

"Just kiss her already," Plagg hissed in his ear from behind his collar. Adrien turn bright red at his Kwami's suggestion and went to scratch the back of his head only to flick Plagg in response.

"H-How about we go check up on Alya now? She must be dying for some company," he suggested.

"Oh, I dunno. She's still insisting that we don't come," she replied.

"Why don't you try calling her?"

"That's a good idea." She pulled out her phone and quickly called her best friend. They waited for her to pick up, and when she did Marinette had to walk off because of course the conversation drifted in to an argument of spending time with Adrien. Once she was out of ear shot he turned away from her and glared at Plagg.

"What the hell was that?" He hissed back through clenched teeth.

"It definitely wasn't a kiss. Honestly, when are you gonna stop beating around the bush?" Plagg replied sounding rather bored.

"What bush? I'm not beating around any bush."

"Ugh, your mind is so filled with Ladybug that you can't even see that you like Marinette," he groaned. Adrien turned red again.

"W-what? Are you insane? I-I don't like Mari-"

"Listen kid, you've been flirting with her all day and super jealous of even a couple of gay guys talking to her. You even said it was a date just now when Chloé was here. You like her!" Plagg snapped.

"Hey, I didn't know they were gay, and I had to get Chloé off her back. Besides, I'm a naturally flirty person. I don't try to do it it just happens Plagg rolled his green little eyes.

"Whatever. Be in denial all you want but for the love of god just kiss her already," he grumbled. Adrien stuck his tongue out at his Kwami before pushing him back in his shirt. He turned around just as Marinette approached the bench they occupied and smiled.

"So? Are we going?" He asked.

"Uh…we're not gonna visit Alya today."


	3. Chapter 3

But like, what kind of date?

"Oh…is she really that sick?" He asked. Marinette nodded.

"Yeah, she could barely talk," she lied. She knew the real reason. Alya and Nino has set them up from the start, but Nino actually was sick and Alya was taking care of him.

"Really? Poor Alya."

"She told us to just go to the Louvre without her. I think Nino is still sleeping because he still hasn't even read the first message," she informed him. Adrien stood up.

"Well, I'm not against going now," he said holding out his hand for her to take. She hesitated as she looked down at his hand and gently accepted it with her own.

"Sure…the Louvre sounds like fun," she agreed and smiled shyly.

They walked hand in hand to the museum, and strolled through the building looking at the different art works and paintings. The two of them cracked jokes at some of the older funny looking pieces while trying to remain respectful, but some were just so corky and weird that they just enjoyed it for that. Her hand never left his, and she thoroughly enjoyed that. Adrien barely noticed how their hands and fingers slowly started to interlock with each other. He felt like they were holding hands like couples do, and for some reason that made him extremely happy.

Marinette stopped at one of the bigger paintings, so naturally so did Adrien. He examined the figure on the canvas for about five seconds before glancing down at Marinette. She looked completely captivated by the work. Her eyes were wide with wonder and a cute smile was spread across her lips. Her lips…looked soft. Plagg's words echoed in his head as he found himself staring at her mouth. Would she let him kiss her? Would she be okay with it? Would she…like it? Would he like it? He didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was even starting to turn red from it, but it still wasn't enough to shake it from his thoughts. He wanted to kiss her. Why?

"This is amazing. I love big paintings like this. Can you imagine painting a canvas this big? It's amazing," she rambled. Adrien wasn't paying attention to the painting, and suddenly saw her eyes shift over to his. They stared at each other for a moment before he blinked and nervously chuckled.

"Sorry…it's hard to look at the art when there's a masterpiece right next to me," he said. Suddenly there was a patch of vibrant red bleeding over her cheeks. Wait…he actually said that?

"U-uh…" she couldn't formulate a proper response. All she could do was gape at him and blush. Adrien was pink himself and had to look away for a moment. Fuck, he actually said that. He forced himself to look back and laughed awkwardly.

"Too cheesy?" He asked. She was so dumbfounded that she couldn't even shake her head.

"I-I dunno," she muttered. Was he flirting with her? What was flirting? Has he been flirting this whole time? Why was he flirting with her? This is why she needed Alya.

"Um…y-you're a masterpiece…too," she blurted. It was Adrien's turn to turn embarrassingly red. Holy fuck she was cute.

"T-thanks," he stuttered. Damn she was too cute for his own good. They stood there awkwardly with their hands clasped tightly together and their faces red.

"Uh l-let's look at this one over here," she suggested and lead him to a different piece of artwork.

"Yeah, okay," he muttered and followed her.

His hand felt sweaty in hers, but he didn't want to let go. Then again he didn't want to get his gross hand sweat all over her, so he quickly let go to wipe off the sweat and reached for it again to feel nothing. He looked to where her hand should've been and found she had it over her chin in thought as she examined the next piece. Her finger was over her lip and he was stuck looking at her mouth again. Fuck this was torturous. Why did he feel such a strong urge to kiss her and hold her hand?

"You like Marinee-eette you like Marinee-eette," Plagg sang quietly. Adrien batted at the creature in his collar which caught Marinette's attention. All she saw was him slapping the back of his neck with an irritated look on his face. She raised an eyebrow as he looked over at her.

"Uh, I thought I felt a mosquito," he lied.

"Okay," she replied and moved on to the next painting. Adrien followed, desperate to find away to hold her hand again as he looked up at the painting. They were in the Renaissance section and the piece in front of them was of two women being carried away by scary looking men on horses. Adrien leaned down closer to Mari and whispered in her ear as if they were sharing a secret.

"Those guys don't look very nice," he commented. She smiled and laughed a little.

"They're not nice at all. They're raping those poor girls," she told him. He blinked.

"Oh. That's not very nice at all."

"Nope."

"The girls might be pretty, but that doesn't mean you have to rape them."

Marinette nodded.

"I love the way Renaissance artists paint pale skin. It looks almost iridescent and transparent," she said. He nodded as he noticed the subtle different colors in the skin tones.

"Yeah, I can see that. Like there's little hints of blue and green," he said.

"Exactly."

"It's very beautiful," he agreed and looked back down at her. She returned his gaze a smiled up at him. Her blue eyes more gorgeous than any ocean could dream of.

"Absolutely stunning," he murmured. Neither of them could tell if he was talking about her or the painting.

"I'm glad you agree. Not everyone can really understand art. They only see what they want and not what's actually there," her words flooded his brain and made absolute perfect sense despite him not absorbing any of it. He nodded.

"Yeah…" his eyes returned to her lips. He still wanted to kiss her. Everything was telling him to do it (including Plagg) and he really wanted to.

"Sometimes people only pay attention to the size of girls in Renaissance art work, but they don't realize that's what was beautiful at the time. I still think it's beautiful," she continued. Adrien was only half listening when she turned her head back to look at the painting. How was he going to do this? Should he do it all at once or slowly lean in? Why did he feel so nervous? He just wanted to kiss her. Why was he working himself up over this? As Adrien was in the middle of his mental melt down Marinette decided to move on to the next painting.

"C'mon there's another one over here-" she stopped when she felt his hand on her wrist stop her. She looked back at him and he froze. Dammit. That wasn't what he wanted to do. He just wanted to pull her in the moment he touched her and then kiss her. But no, he was stuck frozen staring at her sparkling blue eyes.

"Did you want to look at this one a little longer?" She asked. He gulped and nervously bit his bottom lip.

"Uh…n-no, that's not what I wanted," he said.

"What is it then?" She asked curiously.

"Uh…" he took a deep breath and shifted his hand back in hers. He felt relieved to feel her soft palm again and intertwine their fingers once again.

"I…wanted to hold your hand again," he told her. It was a half truth because that was his main goal from the moment she let go.

"O-oh…" she was back to a red face as he pulled her closer. He placed his hand on the small of her back and she felt more relaxed then the last time he did.

"And um…I also k-kinda wanted to…um," he felt his nerves fail him as he looked away.

"You're thinking too much, just do it," Plagg whispered.

Adrien gulped. Plagg was right. He was using his head too much and over thinking everything. He took another deep breath and shut off his brain. Without trying to comprehend what he was doing he leaned down and captured her lips with a soft kiss. He refused to think about what he was doing. All he could think was _oh god her lips are so soft and warm,_ and how nice it felt to finally kiss her. He never wanted to pull away, so he tilted his head to the side and kissed her again. She gasped quietly, almost like a whisper, when he did it, but kissed him back regardless. Adrien Agreste was kissing her. He was actually kissing her, and it definitely wasn't a short one. When he kissed her a third time she reached up and gripped his sleeved in her hands. She stood up on her tip toes to reach him better as she felt his warm breath on her bottom lip. He finally pulled back and looked down at her. It still took him a while to realize he really kissed her. Holy fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay it's that kinda date

"W-wait…did that just happen?" Marinette asked. Her eyes were bulging and her face red as she clutched the fabric of his shirt tighter. He blinked.

"Uh, I hope so," he answered. Marinette tried to take a deep breath, but ended up losing it. She looked anywhere except for his face and soon covered her own.

"Oh mon dieu…"

"D-did you not want me to? I'm sorry, I-I didn't even ask you," he panicked and removed his hands from her body.

"N-no! It's not that I d-didn't want you to! I'm just s-surprised," she stuttered and uncovered her face to look up at him. He seemed worried and nervous as if the kiss actually frazzled him as much as it did her. There's no way he was nervous just from kissing Marinette…it just sounded unlikely to her.

"Sorry, I should've asked," he murmured and looked away guiltily. As he looked around the color red snagged his eyes. Seriously? What was Nathaniel doing here? He thought he saw the last of him this morning. Adrien felt himself glaring for some reason even though Nath posed no real threat, but he was close. He was only a couple paintings away when he made eye contact with Adrien. The blond attempted to soften his expression, but only managed a passive smile as Nath waved at him.

"I-it's okay, I really didn't mind-"

"Can I do it again? Like right now?" He blurted and grabbed on to her shoulders. She blushed and her eyes widened.

"A-again?" She asked. Adrien glanced at Nathaniel who was slowly approaching them.

"Yes. Please," he virtually begged.

"O-of course-" the moment those words passed her mouth he kissed her.

Marinette sunk in to the kiss, helplessly shifting her fingers through the fabric of his shirt sleeves and letting her eyes flutter shut. She's imagined how kissing Adrien would feel, but it was nothing compared to real life. His warm mouth pressed against hers felt like heaven, and she couldn't get enough of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and appreciated how his grip migrated to her waist. This time when he pulled back she smiled but eventually broke out in to a grin when he smiled back and pressed his forehead to hers. When Adrien glanced back at Nathaniel he was disappointed to see he was still approaching them only a little more red in the face. He let go of Marinette as he came up to them and attempted to look pleased to see him. As usual, he failed.

"Oh, s-salut, Nath," she greeted turning pink as she realized he must've seen her and Adrien kiss.

"Hello, Marinette. Hello Adrien," he greeted calmly. Why did that enrage Adrien so much? Why was he here? He should just leave. Adrien nodded in response, one arm still clearly around her waist.

"Sorry to intrude on your date, but I was kinda surprised to see you two in the Renaissance section. I know you like art Mari, but I didn't know how much you were in to it," he explained. Adrien wanted him to leave. All he could think was go away go away go away. Marinette on the other hand giggled joyfully, as if she enjoyed Nathan's presence.

"I like it a lot. I doubt I'm as serious about painting and such as you since I only draw out my designs," she replied.

"That's good, not everyone can properly enjoy art. It's good that you appreciate it for what it is," he smiled. This whole scenario was the equivalence to nails on a chalkboard to Adrien. How could he possibly get out of this situation? The two of them continued to ramble on about art which drove him more insane. Nathaniel knew they were on a date, and managed to snag the attention of Marinette off of him. That son of a bitch. Adrien cleared his throat.

"Marinette, I think we should get going," he announced. She looked up at him with confusion. They didn't have anything else planned after this. Did he want to end the date now? Was he annoyed with all the boring talk about art? He looked extremely irritated…did he hate her now?

"Oh, um…okay. It was nice talking to you Nath." Again with the nicknames. He was going insane.

"Okay, I'll see you two at school," he replied and smiled as he walked off to look at more paintings. Adrien sighed with relief when he was out of ear shot and took a moment to enjoy his absence.

"Are you okay? You seem upset," Marinette noticed.

"I'm…I'm fine. Just a little annoyed," he mumbled. Marinette frowned.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't think how boring it must've been listening to me ramble about art with Nathaniel," she apologized.

"Huh? No, you did nothing wrong. Don't worry about it," he assured her and slipped his hand in to hers as he started to lead her out of the Louvre.

"Then why are you annoyed? I don't want you to be upset."

"I dunno. I guess I was annoyed with him," he admitted out loud.

"Nathaniel? Why him?" Now she said his full name instead of her buddy-buddy nickname for him.

"He was like…all over you, and like hogging you," he told her. She snorted as she tried to hold back a giggle. That was ridiculous.

"What are you talking about he was just talking to me about art."

"Did you see the way he was looking at you? You know he has a crush on you, right? He was trying to get your attention," he grumbled. Marinette stopped, tugging Adrien to a halt as well and prompting him to look back at her.

"Adrien, are you jealous?" She asked. He turned red and frowned.

"N-no! I-I'm just saying he was trying to get you're attention-"

"My attention from what? From you?" She questioned with a smile on her face. Fuck, he didn't think that through.

"H-he could've been! You never know," he defended. She giggled and reach up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"You're cute when you're jealous," she said. He glared at Nathaniel's direction and muttered something about not being jealous, but it was too obvious for him to convince her.

"Hey, how about we go back to the bakery? My mom and dad were trying out a Danish pastry recipe this morning and I think there's a couple with your name on it," she suggested. Adrien's glare disappeared the moment she said pastry and he looked down at her. Those bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle and her smile was almost as purifying as Ladybugs yo-yo. He smiled back.

"That sounds like a great idea," he replied. Her smile stretched to a grin.

"Well let's go then."


End file.
